


Shoes

by switchmeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, Exhibitionism, F/M, Power Play, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchmeon/pseuds/switchmeon
Summary: “Is there something,” Maya asked, eyebrows raised, “particularly fascinating about my shoes?”Eric had to admit that there wasn’t.And then she closed her eyes. “Does that make it easier for you?”“Easier?” he asked, trying to stop his eyes wandering in their new freedom.“No obligations; I’m not watching.”





	Shoes

“Is there something,” Maya asked, eyebrows raised, “particularly fascinating about my shoes?”

Eric had to admit that there wasn’t. Blue canvas, slightly more worn on the left toe than the right, a bit of a faded grass stain on the right heel. Off-white laces with five grass seeds in total on the pair. They weren’t anything special, just what she had thrown on before she left the house. The boy shook his head.

“Hmm, yes, didn’t think there was…” she trailed off with a smile. She watched him in amusement as he turned away, staring at a wall to his left. His blue eyes examined the paintwork, avoiding looking at Maya. “Eric?”

“Uh-huh?” he responded, still staring at the wall of the small, empty room. The older wing of the university had been built with all sorts of seemingly pointless rooms and corridors, the sort that made for handy shortcuts if you knew them.

“Look me in the eyes.”

Eric hesitated but did. Her dark eyes were quite beautiful really, he thought.

“That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” she said coyly. Her laughter was soft and gentle.

And then she closed her eyes. “Does that make it easier for you?”

“Easier?” he asked, trying to stop his eyes wandering in their new freedom.

“No obligations; I’m not watching.”

His eyes flicked down to her breasts for the briefest of moments. Her t-shirt was closely fitted and made them look quite enticing.

Eric looked again out the window. Maya didn’t move. He looked back at her in surprise to find she was standing calmly, hands behind her back, almost smiling. It was an invitation: she knew it, he knew it. They were alone and he was unwatched.

He stared. It wasn’t often he got to observe her body, but he always wanted to. Tight jeans showed off her long legs. Her breasts still stood out under her shirt and he relished the sight of them. These were what he imagined touching and feeling and he was going to remember their fair shape. He noted the way their size was perfectly balanced by the curve of her hips.

Her eyes were still closed. Eric wondered how long this license would last, but she appeared to be quite comfortable, knowing full well she was being examined.

He knew she would hear his footsteps but took the opportunity while he had it, circling her, gazing at her behind before coming back around to see her breasts. He walked slowly and continuously, hoping she wouldn’t feel he was staring at her arse – though he was, and chances were she knew it anyway.

Maya bounced on her toes as she began to hum a tune, inventing it as she went to match her mood. Playful. She reasoned it would be at about 120bpm, if not exactly; she was listening closely to the ticking of the clock on the wall down the corridor. 100 seconds had passed so far.

Eric circled her. Though he walked like she was his prey, he had the distinct sensation she was in charge. Her breasts jiggled enticingly as she bounced, distracting his eyes. It felt so rude to be staring at his friend like this but he was utterly convinced he had her permission. He was quite enjoying it, really. His body was beginning to enjoy it too of its own accord. He was glad she had her eyes closed.

“That was two minutes,” Maya told him, opening her eyes again. “How did you find that?”

Eric stopped his circular pacing in front of her. “It was… um, I… thank you,” he stuttered.

She smiled, taking pleasure in his distractedness. He looked away, closed his eyes, turned back, tried to look into her eyes again. It was endearing how guilty he seemed, how lost. “You can do that when my eyes are open too, you know.”

_Really?_  he thought. He spent a second trying to work up the courage.  _Go on Eric. Do it. Just do it._ He glanced down at her chest. When his eyes returned to her face, she was smiling encouragingly.

“So long, of course,” she continued, “as I can do the same.”

“Uh…”  _Yes,_  he thought,  _fine by me. Beyond worth it._  The same words didn’t quite reach his mouth but he nodded anyway.  _What would she be looking at, anyway?_  He realised too late as she looked down at his pants.  _That… right…_  The effects of his observing her body were quite pronounced.

Maya grinned cheekily. “I’ll take that,” she cocked her head in his direction, “as a compliment.” He blushed involuntarily. “Aww,” she said, tilting her head childishly, “you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

_Did she just call me cute?_  Eyes widened, Eric went back to staring at the wall. He was surprised to feel a warm finger under his chin as Maya tilted his head back towards her face. She had stepped in towards him and was looking into his eyes with an intense curiosity. There were a few inches between their noses. He felt his mouth drop open and quickly shut it, stepping away, closer to the wall and further from the woman who had so intimidated and excited him.

Maya placed a hand on his chest and pushed him backwards until he was flush against the wall. He saw her looking down at the growing tent in his jeans and took the opportunity to look at her again. He realised the sight he had now she was so close, straight down her shirt, was doing nothing to help him but he didn’t care. She wanted him to look, he knew it, and he wanted to give her what she wanted.

Eric looked back up into her eyes as she leant into him. She was unbelievably close and her hand was still resting almost possessively on his chest. He felt himself melt under her touch and offered no resistance when she closed the small gap between them and kissed him.

She was confident and ceaseless in her assault against his lips and it was nothing but bliss. His eyes were closed, though he couldn’t remember closing them. He couldn’t remember much at all right now. The part of his mind that was supposed to be screaming  _What on earth is going on?!_  had evaporated and no actual thoughts were managing to exist. When he felt her tongue along his lower lip, he let her in without hesitation. She could do whatever she wanted with him.

Taking another step forward, Maya pressed her body against Eric’s, sandwiching him between her and the wall. Her hands moved, one against the wall beside him and the other on the back of his neck, holding him tightly. The breasts he had so eagerly watched earlier he could now feel against his own chest; they were warm and soft and lovely. Her hips rolled subtly against his cock and sent thrills through it, making him groan quietly in her kisses. He was surrounded by Maya and it was perhaps the best feeling of his life.

A quiet but persistent ringing sounded from Maya’s back pocket. She released him all at once, pulling out her phone and checking the room number of her next class on the alarm. Eric leant against the wall, panting and stunned.

“Got to go, see you!” She grinned brightly at him before disappearing around the corner.

He stared after her.  _What… woah… she… wow… that was… wow…_  his brain struggled, slowly returning to semi-coherent thought.  _Arousing,_  his penis chimed it.  _Exciting, thrilling. Not enough._ Eric picked up his satchel and slung it over his shoulder, moving it in front of his obvious erection.  _Ought to do something about that,_  he reasoned. Still staring at the wall around which Maya had disappeared, he whispered, “See you…” What he’d give…


End file.
